


The Big Bamboozle

by Drkaihusky



Series: Tshirts and tuxedos [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pokémon appears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: 'It was an accident! I swear!'Or, a series of oneshots to bamboozle you





	1. To give no alcohol to the hipster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought a drunk hipster was all it took to melt the ice queen's heart.  
> The skateboard and beer helped too.

This was weird. Victoria leaned against the wall. She was bored. She didn't enjoy this party at all. And that was **very**  unusual. Nathan approached her with a weak grin. She groaned and went outside, leaving him standing there. Serves him right, after the whole Jefferson thing. She lit up a cigarette. A loud smack caught her attention.

'Fuck!'

Laughter filled the nightly scene.

'Max, you are the worst skater ever.'

'Shut up, Chloe.'

Max Caulfield skated? Ugh, complete hipster. Max indeed stood up with a board. She saw Victoria.

'It's Sticky Vicky!' Chloe shouted.

She jumped on her board and made her way towards Victoria. Max just stared. Victoria glared.

'Fuck off, Price. What the hell are you two even doing?'

Max skated towards her too.

'Skateboarding, what else?' Max asked.

'In the middle of the night??'

Max and Chloe exchanged a look and looked back at Victoria.

'Well. Yeah...'

These two were impossible. Victoria saw the design on Max's board. It was a bit... Odd. White numbers on a black background. And a red symbol besides it. Chloe's board was normal. Well, normal for Chloe, or whatever that meant. 

'What are you doing here? Isn't there a party in there?' Chloe frowned.

'I needed a smoke.' Victoria shrugged.

'Or, you finally realised how boring them Vortex parties are? Rachel took me along once, I swear, I dead more of boredom each minute.'

Victoria glared.

'Oh, are you the master of fun now, Price?'

Chloe gave her a sly grin.

'You challenging me, Chase?'

'Well, you seem very eager to do it either way!'

'Oh, Vicky, you have no idea... Sit back and watch me.' 

When Chloe said that, she glanced at a clueless Max, who blinked in confusion. She whispered something in Victoria's ear. Max shifted awkwardly when Victoria looked at her now too. She gave Chloe a questioning look.

 

Victoria could not believe her eyes. Chloe was sipping on a beer in amusement.

'Told you.'

'Well, I don't know if I like this or not.'

Chloe snorted.

'Either way, you have to admit, she's fascinating, right?'

Victoria looked at Max. 

'Strangely so...'

Max was going at it on the dancefloor. Het hair bounced along. She was completly crazy. Dana had been following her example, but gave up a while ago. Max was a machine. 

'And to think that she just drank half a beer.'

'She's a lightweight, like her father.'

Suddenly, the music changed. A slow song. Max stopped. Victoria glared at the DJ, who shrugged and pointed at Nathan, who made his way over to her. No... Victoria was not gonna dance with him.

'Shall we da-' Nathan began.

But before he could finish whatever he was about to use to smooth Victoria up, Max appeared and snatched Victoria away. Victoria was too surprised to react. She was also glad to be saved from Nathan. Max pulled her to the middle of the dancefloor.

'Let's dance.' Max winked, obviously drunk.

Victoria just didn't have the heart to say no...

 

The slow music didn't stop. Victoria saw a thumbs up from Chloe from the corner of her eye. Must be her doing. Nathan sat at a table, probably very frustrated. Victoria layed her head down on Max's shoulder. Max held her hands on Victoria's lower back and she was melting at the touch. Max hummed softly along with the music. She was so adorable... Victoria was gone. She might be the taller one, she was enjoying every second of Max taking the lead. And all it took was half a beer. Victoria wished the beer wasn't needed. But there was no way sober Max would do this. She was way too shy and- Victoria felt tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them out. There was no way that Max would maybe want to... _Be with her..._ Oh yeah... Victoria finally realised her fixation on the tiny hipster. _She was in love with her._  

 

Victoria got up the next morning. She felt like shit. She managed to get to the hal to use the bathroom. And immeadiately ran into the person she didn't want to face.

'Hey...' Max said.

Victoria forced herself to look at Max. Max looked... So cool. She was holding her board. Didn't she have a hangover to sleep off?

'I'm sorry about last night...'

'Huh?' Victoria blurted out a bit **too**  loud.

It raised a funny look from Stella, who was passing through.

'I did drag you on the dancefloor, right? Oh God, Chloe and her pranks, I'll murder her!'

Max moved and almost ran off. Victoria freaked out and grabbed her by the arm.

'Wait!'

Max turned around.

'You did... But...'

Victoria lost all her courage then and there. She just looked down...

'But what...?' Max nervously asked.

'I LIKED IT! OKAY? THERE, I SAID IT!' She shouted way too hard.

Max blushed. Victoria was waaay beyond blushed. Now Victoria was the one about to run off.

'You did??'

Victoria and Max shared a surprised look. 

'Yes... Is that... Not ok?' Victoria asked.

Max let out a breath and grinned sheepishly.

'That's... Amazing...'

Victoria had no idea how to react... And this was so ridiculously unlike her, but... She liked that. They looked at eachother for a while. Neither wanted to move and spoil the moment.

'For God's sake! Just fucking kiss!' 

They turned to an annoyed Dana, who held the hand of a totally flustered Juliet.

'R-right...' Max said.

They locked eyes again. Victoria gulped. And then they finally managed to kiss. Soft and light. And a tad innocent, just like last night. With Max's hands around her lower back again, Victoria didn't care about being the big boss of the school. Or about expensive things. She felt warm inside... She hadn't felt this in years... Not since the last time she held her teddybear... Her mother had thrown it out shortly after that. Max held her and Victoria cried. Her hands grasping into Max's hoodie. She burried her head into Max's shoulder. Max held her closer. Victoria let it all out. When she calmed down, Max had wiped the remaining tears and kissed her nose. She kissed her ear, her forehead and cheek. Victoria gave Max big eyes. She closed the gap herself and kissed Max on her lips. 

 

 

Days later, Max went along to another party. She refused to touch any alcohol.

'I want to remember this time, how it feels to dance with you.'

Victoria's heart skipped a beat for the millionth time or so. 

'Does sober-you dance as good as drunk-you then?'

Max grinned.

'Sober-me is better, for sure.'

'Oh really?'

Max came very close.

'Drunk-me never had the balls to do this.'

Max kissed her.

'I'm not complaining.' Victoria managed to mutter, dumbstruck.

Life was good... Strange, but gooood...


	2. Gotta catch your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is a pokémon trainer. She travels the Arcadia region with her friends: Kate and Bulbasaur. On their way to the first gym, they run into a new enemy. Or so it seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bulbasaur is my fav starter lmao and Pikachu is awesome, but I guess everyone picks him.

They were almost there! Route 107 was leading them to Blackwell City! Their first gym badge... Max was so excited to test out her skills as a trainer. Kate's Plusle excitedly jumped out in front of them. 

'Plusle! Not so fast, be carefull!'

Kate threw Max a helpless look. Max returned it with an amused glance.

'It's fine, Kate. He's just excited!'

Kate smiled.

'Oh well... Just this once then.'

Plusle continued joyfully jumping around. And then he jumped into someone.

'Ow! What the...'

The two trainers halted in front of them. 

'Plusle! I knew this was a bad idea...'

'Keep your Pokémon in check, idiot!' A loud and deeply annoyed voice gruntled.

'Hey now, Plusle didn't mean too. Don't take it out on Kate!' Max tried.

And then she locked eyes with the stranger. Tall blonde beauty... Max felt her cheeks flush a little.

'Ugh whatever. Once I have my badge, I'll destroy you two.'

 

P-O-K-É-M-O-N

 

'Well that was quite the sunshine...' Max grumbled.

'I'm sorry, if I hadn't told Plusle-'

'Kate, she was just plain rude. Plusle is just an exciteable Pokémon. Everyone knows that.'

Plusle himself was sad for a change. He probably felt guilty. He sniffled.

'Plusle...' He muttered.

And then he ran off.

'Wait, P-Plusle! Come back! It's ok!' Kate yelled.

 But Plusle didn't hear her. He had caught a familiar scent in the bushes. It was-!

'Minun...?' 

He met with an almost identical Pokémon... But she was blue. They sniffled eachother. The Minun smiled. Plusle blushed. They snuggled up to one another. The electricity levels were rising.

'There you are, Minun! Lets- Oh...' Another trainer had appeared.

Plusle stared at Minun's trainer. She was blue as well. Or, her hair was.

'Plusle! Don't run off like that, I worry that- Oh...'

Kate's eyes met with the eyes of the other trainer.

'Hello.' 

Kate blushed a bit.

'H-hi...'

'Your plusle found my Minun, hehe. Thanks.'

'I'm g-glad...' Kate stuttered.

'Chloe. Chloe Price.'

The trainer stuck out her hand. Kate shook it shyly.

'I'm Kate Marsh.' She blushed.

'Say, I got lost on my way to Blackwell City, can I tag along? Since it'd be pretty cruel to separate Plusle and Minun now, I'd love to stay with them.' She winked.

Kate giggled at the obvious flirting.

'Sure... Just gotta check with my friend Max. Max?!'

Max appeared.

'Oh! There he is! My goodness, Kate, your Plusle is a riot.' Max laughed.

'Max??!'

'Chloe??!'

'Huh??? You two know eachother??!'

Max and Chloe ran in for a hug.

'Heck yeah! Max is my childhood bud. My god...'

'Chloe was my neighbour when I lived in Bay town.'

Kate gave Chloe a look. Chloe grinned.

'So, it seems we now are stuck with eachother, Kate.' 

'I'm not complaining at all...' Kate said teasingly.

It must have taken Chloe by surprise, since she flushed all red now.

 

P-O-K-É-M-O-N

 

 

When they arrived at the Blackwell Gym, they met with a familiar face.

'So you idiots did make it her- Price??' 

The tall blonde stared at Chloe.

'Ah! Gym Leader Price!' The doorman of the Gym greated.

'I have returned, Semon. Minun has been found. And I ran into my old friend Max.'

Semon greated Max.

'I'm glad! After all this time, she's still this cheeky, huh?' He chuckled.

Chloe laughed.

'I wouldn't want it any other way.'

Meanwhile, the tall blonde was gaping at Max and Kate.

'You know Gym Leader Price?' She breathed to Max.

'We're childhood friends.'

The blonde was perplexed.

'Battle me. Now.'

'Wait wha- Hey!!' 

The blonde dragged Max to a battle ground right outside the Gym.

 

P-O-K-É-M-O-N

 

 

'I can't believe I lost to an idiot like you...'

'You put up a great fight tho!' Max said.

'Oh shut up!'

'What's your name?' Max asked.

The blonde gave her a surprised look.

'Huh?'

'You never told me your name.'

Realisation hit the blonde as she turned all red from embarassment.

'Victoria... And Screw you! I'll get you back for this later!'

Victoria disappeared and left an amused and confused Max.

 

P-O-K-É-M-O-N

 

Max had now earned quite some badges. She hadn't seen Victoria again. What a shame. Chloe ended up travelling along for a bit, to spend time with Kate. They had kissed before Chloe had returned back to her Gym. And now they sent eachother love letters. Max smiled. They were so cute... Plusle was sad Minun had to go. But Chloe had promised him she'd be back with Minun soon. Sonhe had to be good and wait. The tiny Pokémon had nodded and given his beloved a electrifying last nuzzle. Max smiled. Bulbasaur had nestked himself on her stomach. She should catch some sleep as well, but she hated camping outside. 

A shuffling in some bushes caught her attention. She sat upright, nudging Bulbasaur awake.

'Bulba?' He muttered.

Max's eyes met with...

'Victoria...' Max whispered.

Victoria froze in her tracks. 

'Ugh why is this **your**  campfire...'

Max smiled. 

'You can sit. Or lie down, if you want.'

'Really?'

Max smirked.

'Of course. As long as I get to catch your heart.'

'Sh-shut up! You idiot!'

 


	3. Chatting up a cute hipster at Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria was nervous. This was her first pride...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to Brussel Pride last Saturday and it was litttt

Victoria had no idea why it took her so long to find enough guts to attend Pride. Everyone close to her knew she was as straight as a rainbow. She saw the biggest gay crowd ever... She felt like home. She spotted three people being really loud. They were seated away from the crowd, probably to take a rest. One of them, theone with the blue hair, kissed the girl with the long hair, who Victoria assumed was her girlfriend, jokingly on the lips. The third girl laughed. Victoria took a sip from her drink as she observed them for a bit. The idiot couple teased their friend quite a bit, she noticed. Understandable, since the shy girl had adorkable reactions. Victoria gulped. Well, she wouldn’t mind dating a girl as cute as her... 

Her observant eyes met with curious blue ones. Victoria blushed and looked away. The girl noticed her... Victoria heard how the teasing got louder. She mentally kicked herself... She’d love to talk to her, but she was terrified... She took in a deep breath.

Okay, Victoria. You can do this...

She walked up to them.

’Hey...’ She clumsily began.

She felt all three pairs of eyes on her. They were all silent. Victoria tried to focus on the girl she wanted to talk to. Her rainbowflag was neatly tied around her shoulders like a cape. Her freckles were adorable. Victoria gulped again. She was unable to speak. She felt a panic attack coming. And then the girl smiled at her.

’Hey...!’

Victoria looked at her. She knew her cheeks were double tomatoes.

’Do you know when the parade is gonna start?’ She continued.

’Your first time?’ The cute girl asked.

Victoria nodded.

’It should start in thirty minutes, but knowing the organisation, it wont be an hour until it starts...’

’Oh...! Thank you!’ Victoria wanted to run away.

’You here alone?’ The girl asked before she actually could.

’Yeah...’

The girl looked at her friends.

’You can tag along if you want? I’m Max.’

’Victoria.’

Max introduced her friends too. The blue haired girl was called Chloe and her girlfriend Rachel. Victoria greeted them both. Chloe stood up to get some more drinks. While she asked Max what she wanted, Rachel nudged Victoria.

’You’re into her, right?’ She whispered.

Victoria blushed.

’Is it that obvious?’ Victoria whispered back.

Rachel laughed.

’Go for it, okay?’

Then Chloe turned to Victoria.

’You want another beer?’

Victoria nodded.

’Aight. Be right back!’ Chloe kissed Rachel and darted off to get the drinks.

Max and Victoria locked eyes again. Victoria didn’t know what to do.

 

The parade started. The four girls walked behind the Youth For Equality wagon. The music was a bit old, but nice. Max was visibly a nerd, but heck, she had some moves... And somehow, Victoria was dancing with her now. They were softly touching. It was very gay. It went on like that for a few hours... 

 

The parade was over, but the party was about to get started. Chloe and Rachel went home already. Appearantly, Chloe had an early shift the next day. So that left Max and Victoria together. The crowd was making it hard for them not to touch. The DJ on the main stage was turning the shit up. He had some good material. Victoria had heard some before. He was the first transguy to play at Seattle’s hottest clubs. 

’People! You having fun?!’ He shouted.

The crowd roared yes. And Max along with them. Victoria smiled, she was so cute.

’If you love someone, someone here with you in this moment, I want you to tell them! Show them you love them! Friends, family!’ He shouted.

’And of course, your sweethearts...’

That earned him a lot of wolfwhistles. He chuckled.

’Let us all spread. The. Looove!!’

At that exact moment, the confetti cannons spewed giant confetticlouds into the air. The crowd made a lot of noise and Max had grabbed Victoria’s hand. They locked eyes.

’I know we just met today, but you’re adorable.’ Max began.

’No, You are.’ Victoria blurted out.

Max smiled and kissed her.

 

Victoria tried to be as quiet as possible. But Max made her laugh. They were trying to make it to Max’s room without waking anyone up. They had made out all the way there while riding the bus. Pride had been a blast, but now the two of them were two tired gays in need of a rest. They stumbled onto Max’s bed. Max snuggled up to her. Victoria knew they would deal with the details in the morning, the romance things, but right now, they would sleep.


	4. Well hello there... Chickie..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a stupid dare. She was gonna kill Chloe and Rachel.  
> She really hoped Victoria wouldn't destroy her too much.

_Okay Max, suck it up. You can kill the idiot couple later._

She took a deep breath. Victoria was right ahead. She ruffled her hair up to make her look a bit cooler. Thank the gods she wore a plain black tshirt today. She pushed the sleeves of her hoodie over her elbows to show off her forearms.

_Come on, Max. Showtime..._

She walked over to Victoria. Barely confident enough. Taylor and Courtney were standing there, listening to the queen. Max leaned with her right arm against the free wall, certainly getting some attention. She looked Victoria dead in the eye, putting on her best smirk.

'Well hello there... Chickie...' Max winked.

The three girls were mortified. Probably not as mortified as Max on the inside. Victoria was gaping. Courtney was the one to break the silence.

'What the fuck, Caulfield??!'

_Play it cool, Max. Play it cool..._

'Wasn't talking to you, Wagner.' Max said with her eyes locked on Victoria.

Courtney let out a scandalized gasp.

'The nerve! Who do you think you are?!'

Max knew Chloe and Rachel were dying of laughter behind the corner.

'Last time I checked, Max Caulfield.'

Max gave Victoria a cheeky smile. Victoria still hadn't responded. She stood there, frozen. 

'Courtney, calm down.' Taylor told her angry friend.

Max stepped up her game. She noticed a stray crumb next to Victoria's mouth. Well she **was**  holding a croissant. Max collected the crumb and put it in her own mouth.

'I was thinking...' She began, noticing a slight blush on Victoria's face.

'What?' 

The queen finally had spoken!

'You, me and these...' Max held out two tickets for some old movie playing in a small theater.

Victoria looked at them briefly.

'Tonight. Whaddya say?' She completed it with a wink.

Victoria looked at her.

'Yes.'

Max blinked.

'Wait, really?' She squeaked, breaking the bravado.

Victoria blushed even harder.

'Oh... Okay, well, I'll pick you up at seven.'

 

Chloe and Rachel weren't laughing. They stared.

'She said yes?' Chloe asked again.

'Yes... What am I gonna do???'

Rachel had a spark in her eye.

'You clearly wooed her... I must say, that's a first... Take your chance!'

 

 

And Max did. She picked Victoria up at seven. Chloe was gonna take them. She had promised to not aggitate Victoria. But Victoria only had eyes for Max. When they arrived, Max opened the door for her and offered Victoria her arm. She smirked nervously. Victoria wrapper her own arm around it. 

The movie was great. It was a old romance one. The guy had glasses and a cute smile. The girl was a big uptight, but they made a great match. Max looked at Victoria. She was beautiful.

_Okay Max... Woo her more..._

The couple kissed. Smooching all over the silver screen. Max felt Victoria looking at her. This was it... Max threw her arm around Victoria. Their eyes met.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' Max said.

'The movie is great.' Victoria whispered.

'I wasn't talking about the movie.'

Max kissed her. Softly, she  kissed back. Max felt Victoria's arms around her waist. She crawled on top of Max. They spent the rest of the movie making out.

 

It was funny how it all had just began with a stupid dare from Chloe and Rachel... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a confident Max throwing queen V off her game hilarious...

**Author's Note:**

> You may request things/prompts in the comments if you wish, I'll see what I can do


End file.
